Super Smash Lawl Lambda
Super Smash Lawl Lambda '- (Japanese. 大乱闘スマッシュLawlラムダ', ''Dai rantō sumasshu Lawl ramuda) spin-off of the series 'Super Smash Bros', and 'Super Smash Bros. Lawl'. Created by Orange Ninja Studios ''(Demon CD). Menu Solo *Classic Mode *Training Mode *Stadium Mode Group *VS. Mode *Time *Team Battle Modular Combat's Upgrades Vault *Trophy Gallery *Sticker Album *Stage Builder *Challenges Options *System Voice Storyline Roster Starter Characters: *She-Hulk (Marvel Comic) *Vi (League of Legends) *Jakub Wędrowycz (Andrzej Pilipiuk's Books) *M.O.D.O.K (Marvel Comic) *Shawn and Jasmin (Total Drama) *Joe Dalton (Lucky Luke) *Dudley (Street Fighter) *Civil Protection (Half Life) *Asterix & Obelix (Asterix) *Modular Combat's User (Modular Combat) *Bo Rai' Cho (Mortal Kombat) *Father Grigori (Half Life) *Braum (League of Legends) *Dr. Cockroach (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Ashlotte (Soul Calibur) *Raven (Twisted Metal) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Spongebob Squarepants) *Tron (TRON) *Necro (Street Fighter) *Hildegard von Krone (Soul Calibur) Unlockable Characters: *Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Mark Henry (WWE) *Gorgeous Freeman (Antonie Delak/Half Life) *Lucky Luke (Lucky Luke) *Mr Olivares (Brutal Relax) *Tazz (Wrestling) *Ahri (League of Legends) *Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) *E. Honda (Street Fighter) *Oro (Street Fighter) *Jinx (League of Legends) *Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *Ratcatcher (DC Universe) *Tombstone (Freedom Force) *Mankind (WWE) *Rolento (Final Fight/Street Fighter) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Elizabeth (Persona 3) *Mike and Sulley (Monsters Inc.) *Drax (Guardian of the Galaxy) *Kratos (God of Wars) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Springtrap (Five Night at Freddy's) *Solomon Grundy (DC Universe) *The Mask (The Mask) *Henry Cooldown (No More Heroes) *Nick (Left 4 Dead) *Nikolai Belinski (Call Of Duty) Bosses: *SigmaIotaMyOmicronNy (Arcade Only) Sub-Bosses: *Bedman (Guilty Gear) *Abyss (Soul Calibur) *Zilean (League of Legends) *Adrian Shephard (Half Life) *Izzy & Owen (Total Drama series) *Bob (Marvel Comic) *Kane (Wrestling) *Rose (Street Fighter) *Iron Maiden (Twisted Metal) DLC Characters: 1St. Expansion Pack: *Riven (League of Legends) *Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Juni and Juli (Street Fighter) *Needles Kane (Twisted Metal) *Marshall Law (Tekken) 2nd. Expansion Pack: *Adrian Shephard (Half Life) *Izzy & Owen (Total Drama series) *Bob (Marvel Comic) *Kane (Wrestling) *Rose (Street Fighter) *Slayer (Guilty Gear) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood: Legends of Sherwood) *Darrius (Mortal Kombat) *Big Daddy V (Wrestling) *Kira (Mortal Kombat) *Mister Freeze (DC Universe) *Tommy Dreamer (Wrestling) *Frost (Mortal Kombat) *Seymour Redding (Dead Rising) Non-Playable Characters *Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) *Zilean (League of Legends) *G-Man (Half-Life) *Slayer (Guilty Gear) *Izzy (Total Drama series) *Deadpool (Marvel Comic) *The Undertaker (Wrestling) *Rose (Street Fighter) *Calypso (Twisted Metal) (In story and also as announcer) *Entropy (Freedom Force) *Gillberg (Wrestling) (Punching Bag) *Draven (League of Legends) (Announcer) *Ted Dibiase Sr (Wrestling) (Announcer) *GLADoS (Portal) (Announcer) *Demon CD (Wikia/OC) (Announcer, aka. Dev Commentary) Assist Trophies *Baldrick (Blackadder) *Blitzkrieg (Freedom Force) *Christian (Wrestling) *Cousin Eddy (Twisted Metal) *Heath Slater (Wrestling) *Jason Jordan and Chad Gable (Wrestling) *Lord TENSAI (Wrestling) *Mr. Grim (Twisted Metal) *No-Face (Twisted Metal) *Sign Guy Dudley (Wrestling) *Chubby Dudley (Wrestling) Stages Starter Stages: * City That Never Sleeps - Stage of She-Hulk * WWE SmackDown Ring - Stage of Mark Henry * Piltover - Stage of Vi & Jinx * Wojsławice - Stage of Jakub Wędrowycz * A.I.M. Base - Stage of M.O.D.O.K * Pahkitew Island - Stage of Shawn and Jasmine * Daisy Town - Stage of Joe Dalton & Lucky Luke * London - Stage of Dudley * City 17's Slums - Stage of Civil Protection * Gaul's Village - Stage of Asterix & Obelix * Alcy's Factory - Stage of Modular Combat's User * Lung Hai Temple - Stage of Bo Rai' Cho * Ravenholm - Stage of Father Grigori * Freljord's Ice Wasteland - Stage of Braum * Golden Gate under Attack - Stage of Dr. Cockroach * Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea - Stage of Ashlotte * Downtown - Stage of Raven * Willamette Mall Entrance Plaza - Stage of Frank West * Mermaid Man's Cave - Stage of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Virtual Reality - Stage of Tron * Russian Illuminati Research Laboratory - Stage of Necro * Wolfkrone Monument - Stage of Hildegard von Krone Unlockable Stages: * Teen Titans' (Go!) Tower - Stage of Robin * City 17's Train Station - Stage of Gorgeous Freeman * Mayhem on a Spanish Beach - Stage of Mr Olivares * Hammerstein Ballroom - Stage of Tazz and Tommy Dreamer * Ionia Forest - Stage of Ahri * Ghost Fort - Stage of Merasmus * Japanese Steamroom - Stage of E. Honda * Brazilian Caves - Stage of Oro * Uncle Grandpa's Van on Tour - Stage of Uncle Grandpa * Saikyo-Ryu Karate Dojo - Stage of Dan Hibiki * Gotham City Underground - Stage of Ratcatcher and Solomon Grundy * Berlin in Alternative Universe - Stage of Tombstone * Boiler Room - Stage of Mankind * Metro City's Construction Site Elevator - Stage of Rolento * Vector's House - Stage of Vector * Velvet Room - Stage of Elizabeth * Monster Inc. - Stage of Mike and Sulley * Milano - Stage of Drax * Temple of Kratos - Stage of Kratos * Stowaways - Stage of Nathan Drake * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction - Stage of SpringTrap * Bar - Stage of The Mask * United Assassins Association HQ - Stage of Henry Cooldown * Plantation House - Stage of Nick * Paris, 1918 - Stage of Nikolai Belinski * Nightmare Theater - Stage of Bedman * Lost Cathedral - Ruin - Stage of Abyss * Urtistan - Ruin - Stage of Zilean * Black Mesa - Stage of Adrian Shephard * Wawanakwa Island - Stage of Izzy & Owen * HYDRA Crashed Base - Stage of Bob * Hell - Stage of Kane * Venice - Stage of Rose * Dead Man's Crossing - Stage of Iron Maiden DLC Stages: 1st Expansion Pack: *Summoner's Rift - Stage of Riven *Central Park Zoo - Stage of Rico *Clash of the Planets - Spaceship - Stage of Control Freak *Secret Point 48106 - Stage of Juni and Juli *Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage - Stage of Needles Kane *Dusk After The Rain - Stage of Marshall Law 2st Expansion Pack: *Villa Vampir - Stage of Slayer *Sherwood Forest - Stage of Robin Hood *SeidoRealm - Rebelion - Stage of Darrius *WWECW Ring - Stage of Big Daddy V *Botan Jungle - Stage of Kira *Deep Frozen Gotham City Police Department - Stage of Mister Freeze *Lin Kuei Palace - Stage of Frost *Fortune City - South Plaza - Stage of Seymour Redding Rivalries Reason: Vi vs. She-Hulk: * Jakub Wędrowycz vs. Father Grigori TBA M.O.D.O.K. vs. Vector TBA Shawn and Jasmine vs. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy TBA Joe Dalton vs. Jinx TBA Dudley vs. Henry Cooldown TBA Civil Protection vs. Nick TBA Asterix & Obelix vs. Mike & Sulley TBA Modular Combat's User vs. Gorgeous Freeman TBA Bo Rai' Cho vs. Oro TBA Braum vs. Tazz TBA Dr. Cockroach vs. TRON TBA Ashlotte vs. Nikolai Belinski TBA Raven vs. Robin TBA Frank West vs. Nathan Drake TBA Necro vs. Ahri TBA Hildegard von Krone vs. Rolento TBA Mark Henry vs. E. Honda TBA Lucky Luke vs. Tombstone TBA Mr. Olivares vs. Dan Hibiki TBA Merasmus vs. Elizabeth TBA Uncle Grandpa vs. The Mask TBA Ratcatcher vs. Springtrap TBA Drax vs. Kratos TBA Mankind vs. Solomon Grundy TBA Riven (DLC) vs. Juli and Juni (DLC) TBA Rico (DLC) vs. Needles Kane (DLC) TBA Control Freak (DLC) vs. Marshall Law (DLC) TBA Adrian Shephard (DLC) vs. Bob the HYDRA Agent (DLC) TBA Izzy & Owen (DLC) vs. Big Daddy V (DLC) TBA Kane (DLC) vs. Mister Freeze (DLC) TBA Rose (DLC) vs. Slayer (DLC) TBA Robin Hood (DLC) vs. Kira (DLC) TBA Darrius (DLC) vs. Seymour Redding (DLC) TBA Tommy Dreamer (DLC) vs. Frost (DLC) TBA Things to Unlock Achievements Music Intro music: "Take Your Place" - Emphatic- Intro #1 "Dragula (Hot Rod Herman Remix)" - Rob Zombie - Intro #2 "Hell Yeah" - Rev Theory - Intro #3 "Wanna Be Crazy" - Daisuke Ishiwatari - Intro #4 (Unlockable) Menu Music: "Main theme" - Trackmania Nations Forever Credit Music: "Path of Borealis (Remix)" - Half Life 2 "Traditional Mongolian Long Song (Urtiin Duu)" - Civilization V OST "Frozen" - Celldweller (Unlockable) "The Cat Attached to the Rust" - Guilty Gear Isuka OST (Unlockable) Gallery Playable Characters: Ahri.jpg|Ahri Ashlotte.jpg|Ashlotte Asterix & Obelix.jpg|Asterix & Obelix Bo Rai Cho.png|Bo Rai' Cho Braum.JPG|Braum Civil Protection.jpg|Civil Protection Dan Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki Dr. Cockroach.jpg|Dr. Cockroach Drax Photo.jpg|Drax Dudley.jpg|Dudley E.Honda.jpg|E. Honda Elizabeth Photo.png|Elizabeth Frank West.png|Frank West Father Grigori.jpg|Father Grigori Gorgeous Freeman.jpg|Gorgeous Freeman Hildegard von Krone.jpg|Hildegard von Krone Henry Cooldown Photo.jpg|Henry Cooldown Jakub Wędrowycz.jpg|Jakub Wędrowycz Jinx.JPG|Jinx Joe Dalton.jpg|Joe Dalton Kratos rendering.jpg|Kratos Lucky Luke.jpg|Lucky Luke Mankind.png|Mankind Mark Henry - AS.JPG|Mark Henry Merasmus.jpg|Merasmus Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Photo.JPG|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy M.O.D.O.K.jpg|M.O.D.O.K Modular Combat's User.JPG|Modular Combat's User Mr Olivares.jpg|Mr Olivares Nathan Drake Photo.JPG|Nathan Drake Necro.jpg|Necro Nick (L4D).jpg|Nick (L4D) Nikolai Belinski.png|Nikolai Belinski Oro.jpg|Oro Ratcatcher.JPG|Ratcatcher Raven.JPG|Raven Robin.png|Robin Rolento.jpg|Rolento Shawn and Jasmin.jpg|Shawn and Jasmin She-hulk.png|She-Hulk Solomon Grundy - 1.jpg|Solomon Grundy Springtrap Photo.jpg|Springtrap Sulley and Mike.png|Sulley and Mike Tazz.jpg|Tazz The Mask Photo.png|The Mask Tombstone.jpg|Tombstone Tron evolution.jpg|Tron Uncle Grandpa.jpg|Uncle Grandpa Vector Alt.JPG|Vector Vi.png|Vi Bosses: Devil Jin.jpg|Devil Jin Ramlethal Valentine.png|Ramlethal Valentine Sub-Bosses: Abyss.gif|Abyss Adrian Shephard.jpg|Adrian Shephard Bedman.png|Bedman Bob.jpg|Bob the Agent of HYDRA Iron Maiden.jpg|Iron Maiden Izzy & Owen.PNG|Izzy & Owen Masked Kane.jpg|Kane Rose.jpg|Rose Zilean.png|Zilean 1st Expansion Pack: Control Freak.jpg|Control Freak Juli juni.jpg|Juli and Juni Marshall.Law.jpg|Marshall Law Needles Kane.jpg|Needles Kane Rico.jpg|Rico Riven.jpg|Riven 2nd Expansion Pack: Adrian Shephard.jpg|Adrian Shephard Big Daddy V.jpg|Big Daddy V Bob.jpg|Bob the Agent of HYDRA Darrius.png|Darrius Frost.jpg|Frost Izzy & Owen.PNG|Izzy & Owen Masked Kane.jpg|Kane Kira.jpg|Kira Mr Freeze.png|Mister Freeze Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood Rose.jpg|Rose Seymour Redding.png|Seymour Redding Slayer.jpg|Slayer Tommy Dreamer.jpg|Tommy Dreamer Non-Playable Characters: Calypso.jpg|Calypso Deadpool (DCD).jpg|Deadpool Demon CD (A.k.a. Simon Seven).jpg|Demon CD Draven (PT).png|Draven (PrimeTime) Entropy.jpg|Emtropy G-Man.jpg|G-Man Glados.jpg|Glados Izzy.jpg|Izzy Rose.jpg|Rose Saxton Hale.jpg|Saxton Hale Slayer.jpg|Slayer The Undertaker (DCD).png|The Undertaker Zasalamel.jpg|Zasalamel Zilean.png|Zilean Other Stuffs *Characters' Trailers *Snake Code (SSLL) *Daily Buglin' (SSLL) *Palutena's Guidance (SSLL) *Getafix's Guidance *P.E.P.M. (Piltover Encoded Police Messages) *Victory Quotes *Tales of Soul's Endings Trivias Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Super Smash Lawl Lambda